


Insufferable

by Kiyomice



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, I don't know how tags work but I hope this is right, M/M, POV Third Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, San Is A Tease, Smut, except he does like it, gay sex obviously, wooyoung doesn't like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyomice/pseuds/Kiyomice
Summary: San is insufferable, but Wooyoung can't help but to fall for his tricks each and every time.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night, and San and Wooyoung were kicking back on the couch in Wooyoung's small apartment. Both of Wooyoung's roommates were gone, which wasn't a surprise, given the day of the week. There was some action film on the TV, but Wooyoung was finding it difficult to concentrate, due to how insufferable San was being. He had his legs resting on Wooyoung's lap, and he was purposely eating strawberries in a _very_ sexual way.

It was annoying. 

Wooyoung tried to ignore it. At first, he pretended he had no idea what he was doing, but San was determined to let him know. He flicked his tongue over a strawberry and made soft mewls like an attention whore. It was hard to ignore that. San kept going at it, biting the tip of the strawberry and making little sounds that could _just_ pass off as innocent. But Wooyoung knew what he was really doing. 

Finally, Wooyoung glared at him. "Could you stop?" 

"Stop what?" San lifted his eyebrows and gave his best surprised face. If he didn't know better, Wooyoung would almost believe it was genuine. Nevertheless, he didn't have the energy to argue, so he just rolled his eyes and went back to watching the movie. 

Unfortunately, San decided to continue being an ass. He took another strawberry and began sucking on it. Not cool. Wooyoung got up and came over to San's side. He took the bowl of strawberries away from him and set them on the table. He got back on the couch and straddled San, staring him in the eyes. 

"I hate it when you do this," he said, frustrated. 

"Do what?" 

Ignoring him again, Wooyoung leaned down and pushed his lips against his, hard. The contact didn't last very long, but it made an impression nevertheless.

"I hate it when you play games."

San quirked an eyebrow again, putting on the innocent facade once more. "What games? I was just eating strawberries, and then you came over here and kissed me. I didn't do anything." 

Wooyoung puffed out a breath of annoyance, and then kissed him again. San remained almost motionless against his lips, another ploy to make it seem like it wasn't what he actually wanted, and that just made Wooyoung more annoyed. He bit down on his bottom lip and San barely acknowledged it. After pulling away, Wooyoung grumbled. Fine.

He went back to his seat and continued watching the movie. San put the bowl of strawberries back in his lap and resumed his game of seduction. He held one up to his mouth, sucking and nipping on it as he watched the TV in a daze. He clearly wasn't paying much attention to the movie, but he was pulling the _innocent_ card off well. He truly looked like a man who had no dirty tricks up his sleeves, but Wooyoung knew that was complete bullshit. 

San finished his strawberry and took out another one. He let out a definitely-sexual moan as he moved it past his lips. That was it. Wooyoung got up and stood over San. He took the strawberry from his hands, put it in the bowl and set the bowl back down on the table. San furrowed his eyebrows. "I was eating that." 

Wooyoung sighed and glanced at the clock on the TV. It was only a bit past 8, and he didn't think either of his roommates would be coming anytime back soon, but he really didn't want to risk getting caught having sex on the couch. He weighed the options in his mind. Quick and dangerous on the couch, or safe and sound in his bed? 

He looked back at San and was incredibly annoyed to see that he had gotten his half-eaten strawberry back and was half-nibbling, half-sucking on it. He gave him a hard stare before grabbing onto his wrist and tugging on him to get him stand up. San used his free hand to take one last bite of the strawberry. He tossed the stem into the bowl as Wooyoung dragged him off to his room. 

When they got there, Wooyoung closed the door behind them and locked it. San casually went over to the bed and laid down on his back. He put his hands behind his head, then closed his eyes as though he were going to take a nap. Wooyoung had to admit, the guy was good at keeping to his character, as annoying as that was. It almost made him self-conscious, wondering if perhaps San really _wasn't_ intentionally driving him up a wall, but he knew better than that.

Shaking off the thoughts, he quickly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the laundry basket. He went over to the nightstand and fumbled through the drawer until he found the lube and set it on the edge of the bed. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself until he was hovering over San. He pressed his knee into the other man's crotch, and the obnoxious brat remained completely motionless. Was he seriously pretending to be asleep right now? 

Wooyoung pressed harder, then let out a sigh of frustration when that still didn't give him a reaction. He bent down and attacked San's lips with his own. He slipped his tongue inside his reactionless mouth, sucked on his reactionless tongue, and bit his reactionless lips. The only sign of life he got in return was a slight shift underneath him. He was getting more and more frustrated, so _annoyed_ at the games San liked to play. He pulled back and saw San's eyes were open now, looking at him with what appeared to be disinterest. But Wooyoung wasn't fooled, he saw the hint of a smirk at his lips, and it was giving him a rush.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want?" The words came out harsher than he intended them to, but he didn't feel bad about it. 

"Who says I want something?" The smirk on his face was now in full, teasing bloom. It drove Wooyoung crazy. 

He tried his best to ignore the frustration building up in him, and he leaned back down, taking San's lips in his own once again. This time, San offered the tiniest bit of reciprocation, and Wooyoung counted that as a victory. He rocked his body back and forth as he kissed him, his knee pressing back into San's crotch each time, and San finally let out a soft moan. Wooyoung rocked into him a few more times before pulling back and staring him in the eyes. His cheeks had just the slightest hint of red to them, his lips swollen from the rough kissing. Wooyoung found it funny that such a devil looked like such an angel. 

He really couldn't help himself, couldn't resist that face. He gave him one more quick peck on the lips to share with him all the feelings he had for him. Just a quick kiss to tell him that though he was pissed, he wasn't _actually_ pissed, if that made any sort of sense. It probably didn't, but he hoped he got the message across anyway. 

San seemed to understand, because he let out a little _hum_ sound, but that could mean anything. Or nothing. Wooyoung realized he technically had full power right now. He could do anything he wanted, and San would just lie there and take it. So he dove back in, kissing San with full-force, being as rough as he liked, but also trying to show him all the emotions going through him. He wanted San to feel what he felt, the frustration, the lust, the passion. He wanted him to feel everything he had, even if this was all just a game to him. He didn't care, he wanted to show himself, his whole self. 

When he finally pulled away, he saw San had the biggest, dumbest smile on his face. "I liked that," he said after a moment. 

Wooyoung chuckled. "I liked it too." 

They stayed there for a moment, and then Wooyoung gave him another quick kiss on the side of his mouth. San's smirk returned, although this time it wasn't quite as frustrating. 

Wooyoung found the bottom of San's shirt and worked it off him. Of course, he had to do most of the work, because San was still pretending like he had no clue what was going on. Like he was just going with the flow, and wasn't the one who had initiated this. 

Wooyoung planted kisses across his abdomen, and San laid his head back and closed his eyes again, looking again like he was just there to take a nap. Wooyoung flicked his tongue out against his skin, leaving a trail from his bellybutton up to his left nipple and then biting it. San's lips twitched just slightly. Wooyoung sucked on the nipple a little, then moved on to the right one, licking around it at his fingers twirled the other. He alternated between them until he got tired and moved up towards San's neck, not hesitating to bite it with full-force. To his credit, San barely flinched. 

He knew San knew it was coming. There was always that _one_ spot that he couldn't resist. The spot just under his ear. But he didn't know when Wooyoung would get to it, and dragging it out was half the fun. Wooyoung dipped his tongue in the crevice of San's neck and made a short trail up close to his ear. San shivered, but Wooyoung didn't go further, instead he retreated back down to his neck until he was at his Adam's apple. He sucked on the skin there, slowly, eyes closed as he just _gave_. San fidgeted underneath him, just slightly, and Wooyoung knew he was getting antsy, impatient. 

He sucked on a few more spots on his neck, keeping it slow, gentle. He added in a couple kisses here and there, but never went back to that spot by his ear. Instead he went to his shoulder blade and nipped at no spot in particular, then repeated the action on the opposite side. He went back up to San's face and took his bottom lip in his mouth, and that earned him a slight whine of impatience. He slid his tongue in his mouth and smiled to himself. He did love kissing, but he was doing this more to drive San crazy than anything else. 

San responded more, lips moving against his in a way that seemed casual, but Wooyoung knew he was dying to get the show on the road. He wanted Wooyoung to hurry, and he wanted him to hurry _now_. 

Wooyoung kept them there like that, kissing him slowly, until he felt himself reaching that line between teasing and cruelty. He finally stopped and gave San what he wanted. He went straight for that spot under his ear, and San squirmed. His eyes shot open and his breath quickened, and Wooyoung knew he was trying his best to remain calm, composed. 

He licked and nibbled on the spot while he moved his hand down to San's jeans and rubbed against his bulge. He knew it wasn't enough, there was too much fabric in the way, but he wanted to drive San crazy, so he kept at it. San breathed heavier, he was just on the edge of breaking, but he didn't say anything and stayed as still as he could manage.

Wooyoung abandoned the spot under his ear and sat back, staring down into San's flustered eyes. Now, it was his turn to smirk. He made quick work of taking San's clothes and shoes off, tossing everything into a corner. He got up and did the same with himself, then quickly returned to the bed. He looked down at San, and San glanced away, pointedly ignoring him. What a tease.

He gripped San's cock in his hand and the action caused San to gasp. He whipped his head forward and stared at Wooyoung, nostrils flaring, chest rising and falling. Wooyoung gripped harder and started stroking him, not breaking eye contact. San let his head fall back onto the bed again and stared up at the ceiling in his own little world. 

Wooyoung stroked a few more times and then let go and reached out for the bottle of lube. He spread a fair amount of it onto his fingers. Without words, he slowly circled around San's hole before inserting one finger in halfway. San let out a little hum, probably not consciously. Wooyoung pulled his finger out and then inserted it back in again, this time adding a bit of wiggling to it. He did this enough times until he felt San relaxing underneath him, then he added in a second finger and repeated the process. When he added in a third finger, San squirmed beneath him, and Wooyoung couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or discomfort. He slowed the rhythm of his fingers down to let him adjust and San glared at him. 

Okay. Speed up, not slow down. 

He picked the rhythm back up and then some. San bit his own lip to prevent himself from moaning, and that just spurred Wooyoung to do more. He moved his fingers in and out as fast as he could, properly finger-fucking his boyfriend. The sight of San struggling so hard to remain quiet made him hard to the point of pain. San let out quiet little half-moans as Wooyoung twisted his fingers. He shifted angels and brushed over his prostate and San finally let out his first full-blown moan. 

Wooyoung's eyes clouded over and he removed his fingers, much to the disappointment of San. He reached for the lube again and spread a light amount on his cock. He positioned himself in front of him and lined himself up with San's entrance, but then he stilled. He watched as San furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief, not understanding why he was waiting. Wooyoung simply smirked before pushing the tip in, heat instantly surrounding him. San shifted underneath him in what appeared to be half-discomfort, half-impatience. 

Wooyoung pushed in further and the resulting stimulation sent a new wave of desire through him. He wanted to fuck San senseless right there and then, but he knew he had to take it slow. He pulled out almost all the way and then went back in, loving the feeling of tightness, wanting more. He rocked his hips back and forth slowly, painfully, until he knew San could handle more. 

His hands gripped San's thighs as he went in deeper this time, his cock hitting San's prostate. He picked his pace up as San placed his hands on Wooyoung's biceps, squeezing them tighter each time Wooyoung's hips moved forward. Wooyoung loved the feeling of those hands touching him like that. He loved knowing he just couldn't keep his hands to himself. 

Wooyoung started going even faster. Sweat started to form on his forehead and his breath quickened. Below him, San was moaning and panting. His hands moved to Wooyoung's back and his fingernails dug into his skin. Wooyoung loved it. 

They made eye contact and Wooyoung smirked. He started to slow down, that beautiful friction between them losing its intensity. Then he stopped.

San's eyes grew wide as he stared at Wooyoung in shock. "What are you doing?"

Wooyoung leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'm waiting." 

"For _what_?"

Wooyoung nibbled on the tip of his ear. "For you tell me what you want, and how you want it." He leaned back and tried not to laugh at the disbelief on his boyfriend's face. 

San closed his eyes as he tried to keep his expression composed. "You know what I want." 

Wooyoung gave him a teasing kiss. "Say it. Open your eyes and say it." 

San opened his eyes and glared at him. "I want you to move." 

Wooyoung smiled and starting moving his hips at an agonizingly slow pace. San threw his head back in frustration. "Faster."

Wooyoung moved a bit quicker, but barely. "Faster." 

Again, he complied, but it wasn't fast enough. San gripped his biceps again and squeezed hard. "Wooyoung, please."

"Please what?"

San huffed in annoyance. "Harder. Faster. I don't care. Just do _something_ until I can't walk straight anymore, _please_." 

Wooyoung chuckled and kissed him again. "Right away." 

Without missing a beat, he resumed his pace from earlier, angling himself in _just_ the right way for them both. San scratched his back again, and he loved the stinging pain it gave him, loved knowing he was being marked. He snuggled his head against San's neck as he continued to rock into him. San whimpered. Wooyoung's abdomen brushed against his cock on each thrust. The heat building up in San was too much, too good, he felt like he couldn't handle it anymore.

Wooyoung couldn't either. He felt that familiar twist in his stomach, and he went faster, trying to reach for it. San was a moaning mess beneath him, no ounce of shame in the way he screamed Wooyoung's name, no hesitation in the way he scratched his back. It was fucking hot, and it was enough to send Wooyoung over the edge. He continued thrusting as he came into him, San's name on the edge of his lips. 

San started shaking as his own orgasm rocked through him, his arms going slack and falling to his sides. He was spent, so spent. Wooyoung gave a last couple of thrusts before pulling out and collapsing beside him, sticky and hot and oh-so-smug. San may have started this game, but he had finished it. 

They lied there for a few minutes, catching their breaths, neither of them having the strength to say anything. Finally, Wooyoung rolled off and went in search of a cloth. He found one in the bathroom and cleaned himself off with it, then got a new one and came back to his room. San had his eyes closed, looking blissful, as though he could be asleep, if not for his chest showing he was still trying to catch his breath. When Wooyoung started wiping him down, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"What?" 

San's smile just got bigger. "Nothing, just—you take good care of me." 

Wooyoung rolled his eyes as if to say " _duh, I'm supposed to_ ". San's stomach growled and Wooyoung raised an eyebrow. 

"Except when you take away my food. Care to replace that for me?"

Wooyoung rolled his eyes again, then tossed the cloth into the laundry basket. "Yeah, yeah. I'll order pizza." 

He went off in search for his phone, made the order, then joined San back on the bed. They spent the rest of the night stuffing their faces with stuffed-crust pizza, finishing off that movie they'd been watching, and arguing about San's intentions with the strawberries. San insisted he had been innocent. 

Wooyoung knew that was bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for checking out this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed! I enjoy reading comments and would appreciate any left for me. I also don't mind constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

In hindsight, he shouldn't have been surprised, but somehow, he was. They were in the back of a movie theater and San was shamelessly feeling him up. He knew no one would be able to tell in the darkness, but he was still thankful he had the bucket of popcorn to cover his boner. And he was also thankful that San was acting like nothing weird was going on. He genuinely looked like he was enjoying the movie. If anyone was watching, it would look like San was doing nothing more than just platonically rubbing his hand on Wooyoung's thigh. They could probably pass off as just really close friends. 

But that wasn't what he was doing. No. Those rubs were anything but platonic. They went down just a tad too far, and they felt just a tad too sensual. It was bordering on the line between innocent and sexual and it was maddening. Even the way he dipped his hand into the popcorn bucket radiated with sexual intent. Or maybe Wooyoung was just going crazy. But could you blame him? His boyfriend was hot, of course he got turned on by him.

They were only twenty minutes into the movie, and Wooyoung didn't know how he could make it through the rest. It was painful having to sit there with a hard-on and not be able to do anything about it. He couldn't even attempt to will it away, because anytime San's hand dipped back into the bucket, it would just come right back again anyway. 

He didn't know why San was doing this. Obviously they weren't going to make out in the movie theater. It wasn't completely full, but there were still people nearby, too close to keep that sort of physical contact a secret. They couldn't do anything about it, so why was San torturing him like this? It wasn't fair. He was a devil. That was the only explanation.

Five minutes later, San not-so-subtly put his arm around Wooyoung's shoulder. At first, his hand simply stayed there, still, resting. But then, slowly, he started rubbing his shoulder, the feeling making Wooyoung yearn for more, more contact, more closeness. After a few minutes, he moved his hand to the back of Wooyoung's neck and began really doing some magic. Sinful magic. He used his left hand to dig into the popcorn bucket, and he had to lean into Wooyoung to do so. The way his hand dipped so low in front of him, Wooyoung could just visualize that the bucket was gone, their clothes were off, and they weren't in a very public movie theater.

He was going crazy.

San brought the popcorn to his mouth and the image made Wooyoung lick his lips with lust. And then San did the unexpected thing. He looked straight at Wooyoung, bit his bottom lip in a devilish, antagonizing way, and then got up. He looked back at Wooyoung only once before walking away. Wooyoung's brain froze for a few seconds before he realized what was happening.

Crap. San was walking away after giving him sex-hints in the middle of the theater. Why did that feel so familiar? 

He put the popcorn down and tried his best not to sprint after San. Walking was fine. Walking was normal. Sprinting was unnecessary. Nevertheless, he did put a little more pep into his steps than usual. He tried to look as casual as possible, but that was probably failing. 

As he reached San, he saw him smile. A small little smirk that probably would have gone unnoticed by most people, but Wooyoung had become a pro when it came to noticing his facial expressions. 

They walked out of the room together at a pace that was just a bit too slow for Wooyoung's liking. But he kept his mouth shut as he followed his boyfriend. He was caught off guard when, instead of turning towards the exit of the movie theater, he turned for the restroom. 

Once again, his brain froze. It took him a few seconds to realize San didn't actually need to go to the restroom. The little brat was leading him there on purpose. Wooyoung didn't follow him in at first. He hoped that when San realized he hadn't followed him, he would come back out. They could peacefully go to his car together and get things done at his place. Safe, sound, and definitely not in the restroom of a movie theater.

But no.

San wouldn't come out anytime soon and he knew that. Instead of playing the waiting game, which he would surely lose, he decided he would go into the restroom and then personally drag San out to the car. He wouldn't lose that way. No way were they going to have sex in a public restroom. 

With his goal in mind, he headed straight into the restroom. His eyes darted across the room as he watched San head into one of the stalls. The restroom wasn't crowded, but it wasn't empty. There was one man at a urinal, and from what he could tell, aside from San, there was another man in one of the other stalls. He didn't want to seem out of place, so he went over to one of the urinals to take care of some business. The other man at the urinals left fairly quickly, but Wooyoung really had to prolong his stay while waiting for the man in the stall to finish. 

When the man in the stall came out, Wooyoung zipped up and went over to the sink. He tried to look casual as he washed his hands, though he was really just waiting for the other man to hurry up and get out. It felt like the other man was washing his hands for eons. The second he left, Wooyoung darted his eyes across the room and bolted towards the stall San was in. 

He made a quick few taps on the door, which was then opened to reveal a very smug-looking San. Wooyoung glanced around the restroom again to be sure they were alone, and then he grabbed San's wrist. "Come on," he whispered. "Let's go to the car." 

San smirked and broke himself out of the grasp with more ease than Wooyoung would have liked to admit. The little devil didn't even say anything, instead he launched forward and forced Wooyoung into a very hot, very brief kiss. Wooyoung broke it as soon as he registered what was happening. He pushed San back into the stall and then closed the door behind them. "This is not happening." 

San simply drew up that big, cocky smirk again. "Feel free to leave. I can take care of it myself." 

San leaned his back against the stall as his fingers began undoing his belt. Wooyoung watched in silence as he he slipped his hand into his jeans and gripped his own cock behind the fabric. Wooyoung licked his lips. San stared at him in the most devilish way as he rubbed his cock in long, slow strokes. It wasn't fair, the way San teased him, but he didn't want to give in. Still, when San leaned his head back and moaned, he found his feet were planted on the ground. He couldn't move.

San used his free hand to work his pants and boxers off the rest of the way and dropped them down to the floor, letting his cock free in the air. It was already hard, and Wooyoung wanted nothing more than to wrap his mouth around it and take it all the way down to the back of his throat. At home.

Then San suddenly cast his eyes at him, his gaze lustful and knowing. "You still here?" The smirk was still on his face. He looked proud, and it drove Wooyoung crazy. Crazy enough that he found his mouth had gone dry, and he needed something to quench his thirst. He needed to leave. Go out to the car and wait for San to get done with this on his own, but he couldn't. Instead he found himself taking a step toward him, and before he could stop himself, his mouth clashed against his. He sneaked a hand down and covered San's hand with his own. 

San brought up his other hand to the back of Wooyoung's neck and coaxed him closer, eyes closing as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues brushed alongside each other, hot and wet. Wooyoung stepped into him, pinning him against the stall. It made a loud creak, and they both moaned. 

Wooyoung stilled. That had been loud. He broke the kiss and looked around, peeking out the wide gaps in the stall door just to see if he could catch a glimpse of other human life around. There was none. He waited a moment but heard nothing. They were still alone. 

San hooked a finger through Wooyoung's belt loop and pulled him back to him, their hips colliding, startling Wooyoung. He looked up to see San still had that stupid smirk on his face, except it seemed even wider now. His arm sneaked around his back, holding him close to him as he leaned in to resume their kiss. It was slower this time, more gentle and sweet, with just a bit of a zest beneath it. San was leading now, trying to get Wooyoung's inhibitions to drop. It took a while, but Wooyoung finally found himself relaxing a bit. He was still on high alert, but he found it hard to concentrate on anything else when San started grinding on him, his bare cock pressing itself into Wooyoung's jeans. 

He was hard. He was hard and he was aching and the problem was only getting worse. He started grinding back, trying to build up that friction between them, but he couldn't reach it. His pants were in the way, and it wasn't enough. 

San seemed to sense this, and he pulled back, giving Wooyoung a lopsided, knowing grin. Without words, he reached down and made swift work of getting those pants off him, dropping them down to the floor in record time. A part of Wooyoung felt like San was just a showoff, like he was just some magic wizard at discarding clothing in the fastest way possible. He was such a bastard. 

Those thoughts left him when San wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked him, hard. He bit his lips to keep himself from moaning, his eyes closing. San jerked him a few more times, grip hard and steady before removing his hand. Wooyoung opened his eyes, slightly confused, before San turned them around and pushed Wooyoung's back up against the stall. Again the stall creaked, but he paid it no mind. San stepped forward and sneaked his hand between them, gripping both of their cocks at once. He leaned forward and recaptured Wooyoung's lips with his own, making Wooyoung's head spin.

Their bodies rocked together as San stroked them both. Wooyoung's hands found themselves on San's hips, fingernails digging into him as he tried to keep his balance. San left his lips and dove straight for his neck, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin, making Wooyoung hiss. San sucked on the spot feverishly, and Wooyoung almost wanted to ask him to stop. It was too much, he was losing himself, and he was afraid that if San kept going on like that, kept sucking on that spot in _that_ way- 

A door opened. He froze. The sound of footsteps flooded the restroom. At least two guys had come in, maybe three. San was still sucking on his neck and rubbing their dicks together, unfazed. Wooyoung tried to pull away, putting his hand over San's and forcing him to stop. 

San didn't like that. He pulled back from Wooyoung's neck and furrowed his eyebrows together. A conversation seemed to pass between them, something like _"For the love of God, stop"_ , and _"No, I won't"_.

San latched himself back onto Wooyoung's neck, licking and sucking and nipping. Laughter sounded from the urinals as the men joked around with each other, apparently discussing the movie they had finished watching. Wooyoung was grateful for the noise, knowing it would be enough to cover up the sounds of San ravishing his neck.

The men left as quick as they had come, and when they did, San pulled back from his neck. He glanced down and then, with a smirk, darted his eyes back up at Wooyoung and pushed his hips into him. Wooyoung's hands found themselves back on San's hips and he was split between wanting to push him away and wanting to bring him closer. 

He didn't have to think about it, San decided for him. He rocked into him at a rhythm, his hand sneaking back to its previous position and sliding up and down both their cocks. On every forward thrust he applied pressure, gripping their shafts together in just the right way. His other hand found its way to Wooyoung's ass and squeezed. Wooyoung dug his nails into San's hips on reflex, having to work to suppress a moan. 

San did not have the same inhibitions. He urged Wooyoung forward, changing the angle between them and increasing his speed. He gripped Wooyoung's ass harder and he titled his head back, a moan falling from his lips without shame. The sound sent shivers down Wooyoung's spine. A part of him still held that worry of being heard, but it was hard to care about that when he just felt so good, so electrified. His mind was focused on the heat engulfing his body, on the moans slipping from San's mouth. On the feel of a hand on his ass, and another on his cock, and San rocking into him, their bodies molding together into one- 

And then San brushed his thumb over Wooyoung's slit, and that was it. A rugged moan sounded its way from his mouth before he could stop it, and he didn't care. His eyes met with San's. The heat that passed between them was almost enough to make him go over the edge. He heard the distant sounds of someone new approaching, but he couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. Even when he saw a shadow pass by the stall door, all he could think about was nothing but reaching that sweet, hot release.

And then San's lips were back on his again, rougher and demanding and desperate. He returned it with the same vigor, letting himself drown in the sensation, not caring if anyone heard. San's teeth clashed against his and he whined. He loved that kind of pain, craved that animalistic, raw lust that neither of them could get enough of. Then San's hand twisted in a way that made him lose his fucking mind, and he let go. He came, come coating itself onto San's still-pumping hand and cock. The sight of it made him shudder, it was messy and dirty and he _reveled_ in it. 

San held on to both of their cocks as he continued to rock and twist and jerk. Wooyoung pushed his hand out of the way, then got down on his knees and took him into his mouth, instantly earning a moan. San thrust into his mouth only twice before gripping his hair and shooting that white, hot liquid down the back of his throat. A toilet flushed from a nearby stall, and he used that sound as an opportunity to let San's cock out of his mouth with a loud pop. 

And then San was pulling him to his feet, pushing him against the stall as he kissed him one last time, the taste of come being shared between them. He gripped onto San's biceps, needing something, but not knowing what. San slowed the kiss down, his tongue moving at a lazy pace, easy, caring, a stark difference from the heat they had been involved in only moments ago. This wasn't about needing to get off, this was about San pouring his feelings into him, wrapping him in a veil of familiarity and comfort.

And that's when he knew what he had needed, he needed that reassurance, he needed to be reminded of the things they shared between them; that this wasn't some quick meaningless restroom fuck. Everything they did—from fucking to hugging to kissing and cuddling—meant something. No matter where they were, no matter what they were doing, even if they were banging it out in the middle of a restroom at the movie theater—it was still about them, being together, sharing things with each other, supporting each other.

And when their tongues had slowed to a stop, and San rested his forehead onto Wooyoung's, and gave him that big, half-smile half-smirk, the realization of being tricked came back to him. He decided, right then and there, that he was going to kill him when they got back home. The cunning bastard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was enjoyable! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Wooyoung could feel sweat persperating on his palms. His birthday was coming up soon. Real soon. San, being the obnoxiously meticulous man that he was, had been asking him for almost _two months_ what he wanted as a gift. Wooyoung'd left him blank time after time again. He wasn't big into celebrating birthdays, and he kept telling San he didn't care what he got him, or if he even got him anything at all. But San wouldn't budge. It had to be a good gift, something Wooyoung wanted. Wooyoung told him he knew him well enough to figure something out, and San just said that he needed to know for a _fact_ that what he got would be something Wooyoung would want. So, he was panicking. He had never felt so much pressure about what he wanted for his birthday before. He had no idea what to ask for.

Until today.

He'd been alone in his room. Both his roommates had been gone, and San had made no mention of coming over. He was bored. He listened to music, surfed the internet, even brought out an old Pokemon game. Then San had sent him a text, a suggestive meme with some hunk of a construction worker holding a pink phallus-shaped object followed by a winky emoji, and that was it. He knew what he'd be doing to take the edge off his boredom. 

He had made sure his bedroom door was locked and the lights were dimmed before settling down, opening up his laptop, and pulling his sweats down halfway. Naturally, he found himself searching through videos of construction workers. There weren't many, and the ones he found weren't great. He discarded each one after only a minute or two. Giving up on that, he found himself typing "pink dildo" into the searchbar. There had been more results for that. Many more. Choosing which to click had been difficult, but he finally settled on a 20-minute video with three guys in the thumbnail. It looked promising. 

All three guys were tops, definitely. Rock-hard abs, Chad haircuts, dicks comically large. There was a struggle for power in their foreplay, rough hands groping and prodding, their movements quickening right off the bat. With their brown cookie-cutter haircuts and their ripped muscles, the only feature that set them apart was their height, and that's not what Wooyoung was focused on. 

The camera angle changed and a thick dildo lined the center of the screen. Pink. One of the guys was on his knees now, giving a blowjob to the man with lesser muscles as the tallest man slid a finger in and out his ass. The guy on his knees reached for the dildo, and in a spectacular display of oral skills, managed to fit both the dildo and the cock in his mouth at the same time.

Wooyoung's grip tightened on his own dick, and a quiet moan surfaced. He watched as the guy in the middle thrust his cock down the other man's throat as a second and third finger were added to himself from behind. The three of them had no rhythm, it was rugged and sloppy, the thrusting of fingers not matching the thrusting of cock. The dildo kept slipping out of the one man's mouth, and he had to keep pausing to try and fit it back in.

Their moans sounded fake and forced, and the guy on his knees was struggling with getting an erection going. The man in the middle was trying too hard, his facial expressions the most exaggerated, his groans the loudest. It was annoying, and Wooyoung muted the volume and directed his attention to the taller man in the back. His hand was moving quicker now, and he used his other hand to urge the man in the middle to lean forward.

As if on cue, the camera angle changed again. The man on his knees stood up, and the man who'd been in the middle went to the couch. He leaned over it, ass up, legs spread far apart. The taller man spread his cheeks and penetrated him, balls-deep on the first try. Seeing that made Wooyoung balk, but it was a turnon for him at the same time. He couldn't imagine how much penetration you had to go through until you could fit an entire dick on the first try without lube, not to mention a _pornstar's_ dick.

The man with the dildo came up behind the pair, his dick finally up and ready. The other two seemed oblivious to him, too focused in what they were doing to care. The camera angle changed once again as he returned to his knees, presumably his favorite place, and a bottle of lube appeared on the table behind him. He reached back for it before coating his fingers in what Wooyoung was sure was not enough. He rubbed circles around the taller man's hole before penetrating him with a finger, knuckle-deep.

The sight of the clenching asshole made Wooyoung's mouth dry, and he felt a need that hadn't been present until now. Working his sweats off the rest of the way, he felt a new sense of adrenaline coursing through him, his body filling with an ache. He brought a finger up to his mouth, his tongue swirling around it until it was covered in a quick layer of saliva. He removed his finger, repositioning until the fingertip was pressing against his hole.

He paused for a second before proceeding, the feeling familiar and yet the payoff so far away. He went through the motions, in and out, in and out, slow at first. His eyes drifted back to the screen, the sight of someone else getting their ass finger-fucked spurring him. He rewet his finger, continuing to work on himself, adding a second finger only shortly after. He used his free hand to continue pumping his dick, the sensation of pleasure beginning to build.

The man on his knees removed his fingers and reached for the dildo instead. Wooyoung turned the volume up, and the sound of the other two guys fucking filled his ears. He liked it, liked the sound of skin on skin, liked the rawness of it. He much preferred that over the fake screams and exaggerated groans. There was still plenty of that going on, but he could ignore it. 

He slathered the dildo with lube before taking it in his mouth and hallowing his cheeks around it, bobbing twice for good measure. Wooyoung had to question what the point had been, but he couldn't deny understanding the feeling of wanting something in your mouth. He slathered the dildo in more lube before finally positioning it at the taller guy's entrance. It went in with little resistance, the only acknowledgement that he even felt it there was a reflexive wider stance.

Wooyoung worked a third finger in, enjoying the stretch. The position felt awkward, and it certainly wasn't as it could have been with someone else. Being too lazy to get the lube meant he had to constantly rewet his fingers, and that didn't help, either. But he kept a steady pace on his cock, and he knew it wouldn't be much longer.

The man worked the dildo fast but sloppy. He left bites across the other guy's ass and thighs, hard enough to leave bright red marks. Wooyoung focused on the dildo, entranced by the ease with which it'd slide in and out. The pink color and overall feminine design suddenly occurred to him again, and he wondered where in the plotline they'd determined who won the dominance game .

Once more the camera angle changed, showing a view from the other side of the couch. Only a few more thrusts were made before the men untangled themselves, and the guy on his knees stood up one more time. The man who'd spent a good part of the film getting fucked into the couch now laid down on it, and the man who liked being on his knees positioned himself on top of him, the dildo resting beside them on the couch. He quickly picked up where the other man had left off, pushing his cock inside him, not giving his ass a break. The other man walked to the side of the couch and positioned his cock in front of the guy lying down and started jerking off.

They all went at it, sweat visible on their skin, dicks hard and raging. Wooyoung watched as the man fucking the other on the couch picked up the dildo and spat on it twice. His movements stopped as he used his fingers to stretch the other man until he made enough room for the dildo to sit in there right alongside his cock. In not very much time at all, both the cock and dildo were in, stretching him more than Wooyoung could comprehend. 

Wooyoung couldn't fit in a fourth finger, not at this angle, not by himself. Three felt good, but even doing that was hard, no pun intentended. He quickened the pace on his dick, reaching for that close place. A part of him was envious of the guy on the couch. Envious of the fullness he felt, the the type of fullness that requires a second person. Closing his eyes, he pictured San in his head, pictured getting fucked and loved by him, filled by him. He imagined his fingers as San's dick, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't as full. He reopened his eyes and looked back at the man on the screen. The man had a cock and a dildo right there, and Wooyoung didn't even have so much as a dildo...Oh.

A dildo.

He grinned sheepishly. He imagined San holding a pink dildo, imagined them playing with it for the first time. He pictured San licking it before he put it in Wooyoung, or before Wooyoung put it in him. The visual of San fucking himself with it made his nerves light on fire. He was close to that place, reaching for it, feeling the heat boiling up. He sped up, hand gliding up and down, fingers jerking in and out of himnself so ffast it burned. He kept going, the images of San growing naughtier, the lust for him as real as if he were there in front of him. 

He came to the image of fucking him with a dildo in the movie theater, which he would never admit. He let his head fall back against the bed. He was tired and sweaty. A weird grunt came from his laptop, and he sat up to close the tab before lying back down once again. 

A dildo. Yes, that's right, a dildo. It was a brilliantly stupid idea. But he didn't have one, and getting one would make things easier for him, so what could the harm be? And besides, it didn't have to be for just him, it could be for both of them.

Suddenly remembering he never responded to San's text, he rolled over and reached for his phone. He hit San's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Are you thinking about me?" San asked, his voice dipped in suggestion.

"Always," Wooyoung replied, smile on his face. 

A playful hum came from the other line. "What are you wearing?" 

Wooyoung laughed. "You're out of luck. I'm not wearing anything." 

"Wouldn't that mean I'm full of luck?"

"Only if you had asked twenty minutes ago." 

There was a pause before San replied. "You mean, right after I sent the text?"

Wooyoung flushed. He had completely forgotten about that. "Uh, yeah..." 

Now it was San who was laughing, and Wooyoung was pretty sure it wasn't _that_ funny. All things considered, San was a hornier individual than he was.

"Are you done?" Wooyoung asked, trying to convey annoyance.

"Yeah, I'm done, construction boy. I really shouldn't be surprised, since you love drilling so much." 

Ignoring him was the only option. 

"Okay, I'm sorry, construction boy. You clearly didn't call to talk about hammering."

Wooyoung sighed. "I kind of did." And he deeply regretted admitting it. 

"You did?" The humor in his voice could not be missed. "What kind of hammering are we talking about here?'

"The sexual kind."

San laughed, and Wooyoung could just picture him throwing his head back, fidning it far funnier than it was. "Okay, sexual hammering. What about it?"

"Stop saying hammering. It's about my birthday." 

There was silence on San's end, and Wooyoung had no idea what he could be thinking. Finally, after a moment, he asked "Do you want a kinky birthday?" 

"No, I don't want that."

"You don't?"

The disappointment in his voice made him go pale. For a second, he almost felt bad, but then he remembered San was a manipulating devil. 

"I don't. I want a normal birthday."

San hummed. "Where does the hammering come into play?'

"It's not about the hammering," Wooyoung explained. "It's about the hammer."

Another moment of silence before San chuckled. "Are you talking about toys?"

"...Yeah." 

"So you want a sex toy for your birthday. You could have just said that."

Another sentence not worth replying to.

"Okay, I get it. I'll get you a toy. I've been going crazy thinking about what to get you. A toy only crossed my mind about a hundred times." 

Wooyoung groaned. "Right.."

"Don't worry. I'll pick something normal." 

"San, there's a specific one I want."

"What is it?"

This was going to kill his soul. "I want a dildo. A pink one." 

The laughter that exploded was intense. "Like the one in the text? That's why you want one?"

"No," Wooyoung protested. "It's not because of that." It was technically because of that. "That wasn't even a dildo. I don't need something that big."

San continued to laugh on the other end. "I got it. A small, pink dildo. Anything else?'

"No. And I didn't say small, I said not that big,"

"You're hard to please."

"I'm hanging up."

"No, don't hang up yet."

"What do you want?"

"You."

Wooyoung hated how easily San could make his breath stop. 

"You have me," Wooyoung replied. 

"I don't have you next to me. If I can't have your body, at least let me have your voice."

Wooyoung sighed. "If you need me that bad, why don't I just move in with you?"

The suggestion hung between them. He hadn't meant to say it. Or maybe he did. It had just felt like a natural thing to suggest. Maybe he hoped that they could just laugh it off if they needed to. That would be better than rejection. 

Finally, San spoke, his voice tentative. "Do you want that as a second birthday present?"

"...Maybe I do." Yes.

"Just maybe?"

There was no going back on this one. "I do, San."

San hummed on the other end of the line. "I'd say you're being greedy for wanting two birthday presents, but I think it'd be a bigger gift for me."

There was nothing more Wooyoung could have wanted to hear. He let out a breath and smiled. "I'm glad."

"I'm glad too, Wooyoung. Now, tell me about what happened after I sent you that text."


End file.
